The First Bite
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: Ikuto has a secret that he doesn't want to tell anyone about.. not until amu figures it out... COMPLETE?
1. Chapter 1

The First Bite

Chapter One

His Secret..

Amuto!!

Yes I know I haven't finished my story " When you were mine" yet but I just had to start this one!! Okay so here.

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!

Amu is a transfer student to the Seiyo academy, she soon has a cool and spicy character and is the "cool and spicy" girl. Its been like.. I don't know.. Well lets just say Amu is in 9th grade and we begin our story!!

Amu wakes up and looks at her clock its 8:57 Amu: I'm going to be late!! Amu gets dressed, brushes her teeth, gets her bag, and runs out of the house saying bye before shutting the door. Amus mom: bye.. Sheesh Amu is always waking up late.. Amu arrives at school she takes her seat next to her crush Tadase and in front of that perverted ikuto. She looks out the window as class goes on then.. Teacher: so what's the answer…Amu? Amu: !! Ehh?!.. Ikuto whispers in amus ear: whats the answer to x plus 12? Amu: oh -looks at board- board- x 9.. Y5.. Z 7- Amu: oh the answer is 108. Teacher: good job okay now… Amu whispers to ikuto: thanks ikuto, ikuto: no problem. At the end of the day amu walked out of school then she suddenly tripped she got a cut and began to bleed ikuto came over and saw her, he went over to see if she was okay he knelt down and said : Amu are you oka-- -sniff, sniff- he thinks "OH NO! BLOOD!!" ikuto runs off closing his eyes Amu: ?? What was that all about?

Ikutos POV

Ikuto I had to run away -eyes turn red- I can't tell her that I'm a vampire.. Not yet.. Her blood.. Smells so rich.. So pure.. So.. Delicious!!

Yoru: IKUTO! STOP!! REMEMBER!! YOU CAN'T!

Ikuto: -eyes slowly turn back to his cute blue eyes- O.O whoa.. Thanks yoru..

Yoru: No problem Nya

Ikuto: but her blood.. It sm-- NO! whats with me?! I have to get this out of my mind..

Amus POV

Ikuto suddenly ran away after he saw me bleeding..

Is he scared of blood?

I wonder.. He could have at least helped me up..

-wipes blood with a napkin-

Uhhg.. I have to clean it and get a band aid..

-after doing that- ow.. That stung.. -limps home-

-falls on bed- ah.. So tired..

Normal

Ikuto stops by amus house and lands on her balcony he opens the door and sniffs the air, nope no blood, good he thinks. Ikuto walked in, it seemed amu was taking a short nap, ikuto saw her leg that she scraped he thought "just one lick.. I-NO! stop ikuto stop.." ikuto decided to walk out so he did closing the door behind him. That night amu decided to take a walk, she suddenly saw something moving around in an alley way, tempted as she was she went to take a look she saw a blue headed boy bite someone on the neck, the person fell to the ground unconscious, the blue haired boy ran away. Amu thought "was that ikuto?? He was fast like ikuto.. He had blue hair like ikuto.. Is ikuto.. A vampire??.. It does fit.. When he smelled my blood he ran away so he wouldn't bite me.. And so I wouldn't find out.." amu walked back home and fell asleep.. Thinking about what she just found out.


	2. Chapter 2

The First Bite Chapter 2!

Enjoy!!

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!

* * *

Amus POV

I still couldn't believe that ikuto is a vampire!.. But.. Hes a caring vampire.. He didn't bite me.. Instead he ran away so I wouldn't be in danger.. Heh.. Ikuto the vampire.. Sounds good haha.. I wonder what'll happen tomorrow.. She soon dozed off to sleep..

End of POV

The next Day..

Ikuto: hey amu sorry I ran away yesterday.. I uhh.. Had to meet someone..

Amu -hes obviously lying but I'll play along- oh its okay -smile-

Ikuto: you sure? Your knee looked bad..

Amu: I'm fine -smile-

Ikuto: why are you smiling so much? -blush-

Amu: oh nothing.. -smile-

It was recess.. Amu walked outside it was blazing hot! Amu took off her jacket so she was wearing only her tang top, she thought : since its really sunny and hot vampires don't go out.. -looks for ikuto- hm.. I guess he is a vampire..

Ikuto stepped out.. -SS!!- he hissed

Amu saw ikuto and went over to him, ikutos eyes widened looking at amus chest, she was well developed but also he stared at her because he was scared she would drag him out into the sun. amu came over and sat inside with him.

Ikuto: amu?

Amu: hm?

Ikuto: why are you sitting inside??

Amu: I want to -smile-

Ikuto: -suspicious- okay..

Amu hugged ikuto

Ikuto -blush- -turns head-

Amu: ikuto? Whats wrong?

Ikuto: n-n-nothing..

Amu: okay

Ikuto thought: her smile is so cheerful.. I cant resist her beautiful golden eyes..

-RING RING!!- the school bell rang telling everyone that recess was over

Amu: uh oh! We gotta get back to class!!

Amu grabbed ikutos hand ran to there class, ikuto blushed a tint of red

The next class - Medical Attention

Ikutos POV

The next class was Medical Attention.. (idk! Lol) , I hated M.A. it was so boring.. Until this session..

Normal

Teacher: hello students! Today we will be working in pairs!

All Boys: -whispering- I hope I get paired with hinamori amu!!

One Boy: I'm going to be her partner!

Another Boy: No I am!!

Two boys Arguing

All Girls: -whispering- I hope I get paired with Ikuto!!

One Girl: I'll obviously get paired with him!!

Another Girl: NO I AM!!

Arguing..

Ikuto&Amu: -Roll eyes while keeping there cool character-

Teacher: I knew that students would fight over amu and ikuto so I decided partners!

Class: Awww…

Teacher: to get this out of the way no one is getting ikuto OR amu because they will be paired together -smiles-

Boys: NOOO!! AMU!!

Girls: NOOO!! IKUTO!!

Amu: -looks at ikuto and smiles-

Ikuto:...

Soon the teacher finished assigning pairs boy girl boy girl.. the session for today was to check the pulse, heartbeat, and some other stuff…

Teacher: first we'll start with the pulse, girls please check the boys pulse.

Amu: -lightly grabs ikutos wrist-

Teacher: now feel for a beat in the wrist

Amu moved her fingers around ikutos wrist to find the beat… ikuto liked the touch of her soft smooth skin on his wrist, soon amu found it.

Teacher: ladies did you find the pulse?

All the girls except for one: Hai!!…no..

Teacher: ehh? Who said no?

A small girl raised her hand, the boy comforted her and said that it was okay..

Teacher: lets see.. Oh amu!

Amu: huh??

Teacher: could you find the pulse of her partner?

Amu: uhh sure I guess -walks over to the boy-

Amu: okay what you do is you put your index and your middle finger together and feel for there pulse like so -amu moves her fingers slowly around the boys wrist-

Ikuto: -why am I feeling angry when she touches him?-

Boy: O.M.G HINAMORI AMU IS FINDING MY PULSE!!

Amu: …uhh.. I found it.. Its not so easy but you'll learn just keep trying! -wink-

Girl: THANK YOU HINAMORI AMU!!

Amu: no problem.. -walks back to ikuto-

Teacher: okay now the boys will find the girls pulse

Ikuto: -grabs amus wrist lightly-

Amu: you're so gentle haha

Ikuto: thanks.. -searching for her pulse-..I can't find it..

Amu: -grabs ikutos hand and moves it to where her pulse should be

Ikuto: -shocked from her touch- oh.. I-I-I k-knew that..

Amu: haha okay ikuto -smile-

Teacher: now for the heartbeat!! Ladies find the boys heartbeat grab the stethoscope and put it on the heart and listen.

Amu: -grabs the instrument- this'll be cold..

Ikuto: wh--

Amu put the stethoscope under ikutos shirt and on his chest

Ikuto: kya!! that's freakin cold!!

Amu: I told you..

Amu moved the stethoscope around ikutos chest listening to his heart beat.. Ikuto was nervous his heart began to beat fast,

Amu: haha ikuto your heart is beating really fast -smiles-

Ikuto: y-yeah.. -trying to keep a cool character-

Amu was about to the instrument again but it slipped and her hand landed on his heart

Amu: whoopsies -sweat drop-

Ikuto: -blush blush blush!!- he thought : her warm soft hands felt good against my chest.. It was even on my heart..

Soon the teacher said

Teacher: okay now its time for the gentlemen to find the heartbeat! Now boys remember these are girls don't go where your not suppose to!

Ikuto: -O.O holy crap! I have to go up amus shirt!! Gulp!!- ikuto took the stethoscope he placed the ear thingys in his ears and grabbed the end his hand moved shakily, but on the outside making it looked like it was nothing.

Amu: are you okay ikuto?

Ikuto: y-yeah..

Amu thought that he was nervous, so she took ikutos hand and put it up her shirt and put the stethoscope on her heart.

Ikuto: -O.O; holy crap holy crap holy crap!!-

Amu: -blush- I-I-I just thought u needed some help..

Ikuto: o-oh..

Ikuto listened to amus heart carefully trying not to touch her breasts (well the whole thing… you know what I mean!!) -blush-

Teacher: alright now its time to check the stomachs

Kids: WHAT?!

Teacher: ehehehe.. it's a new thing.. Ladies please lay down on the place mat, -all the girls laid down,-

Now boys lift the bottom of the ladies shirt and push GENTLY!! On their stomach, if its tense that means they're stressed if its soft that means they're calm now go.

Ikuto lifted amus shirt and stopped right before her bra -blush, holy crap..- he gently pressed his fingers on her stomach it was soft.. Which meant she was calm..

Teacher: now ladies you do the same

-All boys laid down-

Amu: -lifts ikutos shirt up- she presses her fingers gently on his stomach it was hard.. But only because he had a six pack (soo hawt!! Lol) she pressed somewhere else it was still hard.. He was stressed..

End of chapter!! Omg ikuto so hott!!


	3. Chapter 3

The First Bite

Chapter 3!!

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!! (I wish I did)

Enjoy!

Amu looked at ikuto he was just laying there trying to keep a cool character, she decided she would talk to him after school.

After School..

Amu: Ikuto!

Ikuto: what do you want?

Amu thought : why is he acting so cold?

Amu: oh.. Didn't know you were in a bad mood.. I'll talk to you some other time.. -head down and walks away-

Ikuto: -sigh- when will I be able to tell someone?…

Later that night..

Ikuto: I'm hungry..

Yoru: hehehe.. This is where the fun begins

Ikutos vampire teeth came out, and his eyes turned red

Ikuto: -sniff, sniff- ah.. I smell a human..

Amus POV

I didn't know that he was in such a bad mood.. I wonder what it was..

I look up, WHERE AM I?! -walks around-

I'm lost oh no I'm lost!!

End of POV

Ikutos POV

I sniffed the air and I smelled.. A girl..

Yoru: so we've got a girl today huh?

I guess so.. I said

I jumped around trying to find the victim of my bite, or in my terms.. Dinner..

I soon saw a girl looking around.. She looked scared.. Like she was lost..

I was about to attack when my enemy came.. A vampire hunter..

Izumi: hello ikuto, long time no see

Get out of my way izumi.. I'm about to have dinner -evil smile-

Izumi: on that girl over there? I don't think so..

I got mad I ran towards him.. If I wasn't having that girl for dinner then I would have him for dinner..

Izumi: -dodge- ha! You can do better then that!

We soon got into a huge fight, I was badly injured, I was weak I ran into an alley way..

Izumi: hmph! See ya ikuto..

I laid in the alleyway.. To weak to move..

Yoru: ikuto! Are you okay ikuto??

I'm fine.. Don't worry..

End of POV

Amus POV

I suddenly heard something.. It sounded like someone was in pain, it was coming from an alleyway.. I was tempted to go inside.. So I walked in cautiously.. Then I saw familiar blue hair.. Ikuto..

End of POV

Normal

Yoru: ikuto! Someones coming!!

Ikuto: O.O I can't.. turn back.. I'm to weak..

Yoru: you can't let them know you're a vampire!!

Ikuto: I know.. I can't..

Amu: ikuto?

Ikuto: O.O amu..

Amu knelt down next to ikuto, ikuto kept his eyes and mouth closed, suddenly,

Amu rolled up her sleeve and held out her arm

Ikuto: -opens eyes- what?

Amu: ….. Bite me..

Ikuto: O.O wh-wh-why would I bite you??

Amu: ikuto you need energy, I know you're a vampire.. Bite me..

Ikuto looked into amus eyes and he saw worry..

Ikuto held her arm and said : it'll hurt.. Are you sure?

Amu:… -nod-

Ikuto slowly and carefully took her arm.. Then..

THE END OF THE CHAPTER!! Mahahahaha!! Will he bite her? Maybe maybe not… You'll have to wait!! I'm soo evil XD


	4. Chapter 4

The First Bite

Chapter 4!

The suspense was killing you wasn't it?! Mwahahahaha!

Okay enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!

* * *

Ikuto took amus arm… He opened his mouth showing his sharp teeth… amu closed her eyes waiting for a piercing pain in her arm, but she didn't feel anything… she opened her eyes, she saw ikuto laying on the floor with her arm in his hand.

Amu: I guess he didn't even have enough energy to bite me… amu thought "hes way to heavy for me to carry, I'm not going to drag him…" she then called for ran "ran!"

Ran "hai!"

My own heart unlock.. Transformation Amulet heart!

Amu tried to pick up ikuto this time a little easier but still struggling, his house was to far so she decided to take him to her house. She laid ikuto on her bed "ah! So heavy.." amu undid her chara change, took a shower changed into her pajamas, set up a blanket and pillow on the floor and went to sleep.

Ikuto wakes up.. "huh? Where am I?" ikuto looks around then looks at the floor and sees amu "amu? Why is she on the floor?" ikuto picked amu up and laid her on the bed, he then decided to go to sleep next to her.

Amu woke up and saw ikuto next to her "AHH! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING NEXT TO ME?!" ikuto woke up "because you were sleeping on the floor.." Amu "SO?!" ikuto "I thought you'd want to sleep on the bed" Amu "YOU PERVERT!!" ikuto smirks.

Amu heard someone coming she covered her and ikuto under the blanket. Amus dad "amu-chan? Why was there screaming? Is there someone there?" no response… "hm.. Amu is there a boy in there?!" ikuto kept squirming so she pinned him down. "amu?! Whos in there with you?!" ikuto opened his mouth about to say something " y--" amu pressed her lips against his eyes shut tightly ikuto shocked. Amus dad "hm.. I guess not.. Goodnight amu-chan…" amu let go of ikutos lips and got up "I -I only kissed you cuz you wouldn't be quiet!" ikuto was still shocked. Amu went over to him again and held out her arm again. Ikuto "what?? You want me to bite you??" amu "mhm.. You need energy.." ikuto took amus arm and licked where he was about to bite… he opened his mouth and bit into her arm sucking on it to get her blood. Amu "ahh..! -eyes tightly shut- ikuto thought "her blood.. So pure.. So delicious!!" ikuto pulled his teeth from amus arm and licked the remaining blood on her arm. The bite marks soon disappeared amu "how'd you do that?!" ikuto "when I lick it, it heals back" amu "oh… well go to sleep.. I'm tired" ikuto laid down on the bed and fell asleep as well as amu did.

(happy? He bit her! XD)

The Next Day!!

At school..

Amu was walking in the hallway when she felt someone behind her… he whispered in her ear "thank you… amu…" amu knew it was ikuto and said "no problem… and to let your worries go.. I won't tell anyone" ikuto smirked and put his weight on Amu "I-I-Ikuto!!" ikuto smirked and said "ahh.. Amu I'm tired take me to class.." amu "no! you're too heavy!!… can't.. stand.. Any…longer!" amu fell to the ground her back against the floor and ikuto ontop of her hands and knees supporting his body above amus. Then… _snap!_ ikuto and amu turned around not only to find a person snap a picture of the position they were both in but also saying something about the school newspaper.

Ikuto stood up and held his hand out to amu, amu took it and ikuto pulled her up. They got to class. In class ikuto passed a note to amu she opened it, it said…

_Dear Amu,_

_Can I stay at your house again? I really enjoyed it, see you tonight… Amu.._

_Love Ikuto_

_Although amu didn't see his face she knew he was smirking she took out a pencil and wrote on the back of it and sent it back to ikuto._

_Hey guys! Did you enjoy the new format? I kinda.. don't really like it.. But someone suggested it so I decided to give it a shot.. I'll maybe change back later.. I hope you enjoyed it! _


	5. Chapter 5

The First Bite

Chapter 5!!

Sorry guys I just wasn't bored enough to update haha 

Ikuto: so do I get to sleepover with amu again??

Amu: Hell no!! 

Aznpride: you'll see…

Amu: Aznpride does not own Shugo Chara!!

Re-Cap

_Ikuto stood up and held his hand out to amu, amu took it and ikuto pulled her up. They got to class. In class ikuto passed a note to amu she opened it, it said…_

_Dear Amu,_

_Can I stay at your house again? I really enjoyed it, see you tonight… Amu.._

_Love Ikuto_

_Although amu didn't see his face she knew he was smirking she took out a pencil and wrote on the back of it and sent it back to ikuto._

Ikuto got the note back it read

Dear Ikuto,

No way in hell see you tomorrow! 

Amu.

Ikuto looked at her she was giving him a sweet smile, ikuto just smirked he would go to her house anyways.

Amu knew that he'd come anyways.

The next class (M.A.)

Teacher "okay class now get with your partners you had before!"

All the students groaned and went to their partners, 

ikuto met up with amu. "I hate M.A."

Teacher "Okay class today we'll learn how to treat an open wound."

Amus and Ikutos eyes widened, 

Amu whispered in his ear "If you smell blood shut your eyes okay?"

Ikuto "what about my teeth??"

Amu "don't worry I'll take care of it somehow."

The teacher made a slight cut on his arm and blood started coming out.

Ikuto shut his eyes tight as the scent of blood filled the air, ikuto tried but he couldn't resist his teeth were coming out.

The teacher was about to look at them, amu frantically thought of what she could do, she saw the teachers eyes almost to them, amu had no choice she jumped over to ikuto and kissed him. 

The teacher looked at them and saw amu kissing ikuto "A-Amu! That isn't part of our session…" 

Amu could feel ikutos fangs turn back so she released his lips "Hai… sensei…" amu whispered to ikuto "sorry it was the fastest thing I could think of"

Ikuto in his mind really enjoyed her soft lips on his but he also realized that, that was the fastest his vampire transformation went away… was it because of amus kiss? "its okay"

The end of the Day (I get bored of all the classes…)

Amu and ikuto were walking

Amu "ikuto?"

Ikuto: "hm?"

Amu "what happens to the people when you bite them?"

Ikuto "who knows… sometimes they live sometimes they don't, it all depends whether I want to change them or not."

Amu "change them? Like turn them into a vampire?"

Ikuto "yeah, I can control it, I didn't change you because all I needed was energy and I'd never hurt you amu…"

Amu "I'm sure you won't" amu gave him a warm smile in her head she thought "a vampire huh?" amu asked ikuto "ikuto…when you're a vampire… can you die?"

Ikuto looked at her, he said "only if you're burned, or stabbed through the heart. Other then that… no."

Amu "so, can you save someone by turning them into a vampire?"

Ikuto thought "does she want to become one? No, no its just questions… I think…" "yeah you can but it's the vampires choice if he/she wishes to save them."

Amu "would you turn me into a vampire if I got hurt really badly?"

Ikuto stopped walking, "only if you wanted me too… but if it was really bad then I'd never hesitate."

Amu looked at ikuto, she looked into his eyes she softly said "thank you" 

They soon got to amus house

Ikuto "goodnight amu" ikuto gave her a kiss on the forehead and left

Amu walked into her house and up to her bedroom, she changed and fell asleep.

End of chapter!

Ikuto: So? Amu wants to become a vampire? -smirk-

Amu: what are you thinking about perverted boy?!

Ikuto: how about I bite you and change you, but I get to bite you on the lips?

Aznpride: ikuto you're not kissing her so cut it out…

Ikuto: aww!! Please??

Amu: No!! don't touch me!

-Ikuto chasing amu in circles-

Aznpride: -sigh- Please Review! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

The First Bite

Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait just not that bored enough… 

Ikuto: kiss?

Amu: no

Ikuto: yes

Amu: no

Ikuto: yes

Amu: NO!

Aznpride: god dang it guys!! Will you stop?! Ikuto you're not kissing amu… yet…

Amu: YET?!

Ikuto: ALRIGHT!! 

Aznpride: guess I have to do this… I don't own shugo chara… enjoy…

Flashback…

_Ikuto "goodnight amu" ikuto gave her a kiss on the forehead and left_

_Amu walked into her house and up to her bedroom, she changed and fell asleep._

End of flashback…

The next day…

Amu woke up and changed into a black mid-thigh skirt, a dark blue tang top, black flip flops, silver hoop earrings, and left her hair down. She went downstairs and said…

Amu: I'm leaving!

Mom&Dad: kay! Be back before 11!

Amu: whatever…

Mom&Dad: Cool&Spicy!! 

Amu went outside and walked to the park. She sat down.

Amu: I love you

Amu thought "I know that ikuto will come and tease me…"

Ikuto: oh? Who do you love?

Amu thought "see?"

Amu: no one.

Ikuto: oh? Well… I'm pretty sure…that…

Ikuto leaned closer over to amus face.

Ikuto: I love you…

Amu was shocked but before she could say anything ikuto pressed his soft lips against hers.

Ikuto thought "I can't believe I confessed!! I just hope she feels the same… maybe she thinks I'm just kidding… but the truth is… I really do love her…"

Amu separated her lips from his.

Amu: I-I-ikuto… I-I-I… I love you too… -blush-

Ikuto -light blush- he thought "yes!! So we feel the same way!" ikuto hugged amu and she hugged him back. 

Amu and ikuto were walking with ikutos arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder. As they walked a group of guys whistled at amu (saying that shes hot for those who don't get it) ikuto growled and hugged her waist tighter.

Ikuto: unless you wanna get beat up stay away from my girl.

Guys: Oh really?

Ikuto: yeah. -glare-

Guys: -squeal like girls and run-

Amu: m-my g-girl?? I'm not y-yours!

Ikuto: oh but you are kitten.

Amu: KITTEN?!

Ikuto put a choker around amus neck it read "Property of ikuto DO NOT TOUCH!!" he smirked

Amu read it and screamed.

Amu: WHAT THE HECK?! I'M NOT YOURS!!

Amu tried to take the choker off but it wouldn't come off.

Amu: ikuto its stuck take it off!

Ikuto: its not stuck… -smirk-

Ikuto held up a key

Ikuto: I locked it, you can't take it off unless you have the key but you don't and I do.

Amu: IKUT--!!

Ikuto pressed his lips against amus her open mouth letting his tongue roam and mark every part of her mouth as his. Amu couldn't help but melt into the kiss, ikuto wrapped his arms around amus waist once more. Ikuto kissed her neck then left a trace of red marks (hickeys…).

Amu: ikuto! Don't do that! Now I have marks all over my neck!

Ikuto: what? Its good now people know that you already have a man.

Amu: fine!

Amu did something that shocked them both. She jumped over to ikuto and she too left a trace of marks on **his** neck.

Amu: now people know that you already have a girl. -wink-

Ikuto: -blush- don't worry amu you're the only one for me. 

Throughout the day they held hands, kissed, talked, etc. it was like they were boyfriend and girlfriend for years!

Ikuto put a ring on her right ring finger (no hes not proposing)

Ikuto: heres another mark of you being mine. -kisses amus cheek-

Amu: -blush- don't give it now! I don't have anything to give you!

Ikuto: you're all I need amu… 

Amu: ikuto… why me? I mean…

I'm not the brightest star in the sky…

I'm not the prettiest flower in the garden…

I'm not the hottest flame of the fire…

And I'm not perfect…

Ikuto chuckled : amu… 

You don't need to be the brightest star in the sky…

You don't need to be the prettiest flower in the garden…

You don't need to be the hottest flame of the fire…

And you don't need to be perfect.

I love you because you're different then the others, but also because…

I think you're the brightest star in the sky

I think you're the prettiest flower in the garden..

I think you're the hottest flame of the fire…

And I think you're perfect.

Don't think of yourself like that… because what you said was the complete opposite of what you are.

Amu blushed a deep shade of red…

Amu: I..I love you ikuto…

Ikuto: I love you too amu. 

End of chapter!

I hope you liked it!!

Ikuto: woohoo! I'm amus man now!

Amu: -blush- yeah… 

Ikuto: and amus MINE

Amu: no I'm not!! 

Aznpride: please review for this couple because they're killing me right now… 


	7. Chapter 7

The First Bite

Chapter……….. 7!

Ikuto: you haven't worked on this for so long you forgot…

Aznpride: YEP! So I'm guessing you guys are happy that I FINALLY updated =)

Amu: yeah…

Aznpride: yeah so… I'm thinking about making this the last chapter…

Amu: WHAT?! BUT YOU JUST GOT BACK ONTO THIS!

Aznpride: I know I know! But… I don't want to keep the readers waiting…

Ikuto: I understand what she means.

Amu: O.O you do?

Ikuto: yeah! She just doesn't want to get the readers hopes up then she doesn't update for a looonnnnngggg time and then make them disappointed.

Aznpride: EXACTLY!! Thank you ikuto!

Ikuto: No problem!

Aznpride: so yeah… this MIGHT be the last chapter. If it isn't then there's probably 1 more after this.

Amu: Aznpride doesn't own shugo chara! Enjoy!

Recap

I think you're the brightest star in the sky

I think you're the prettiest flower in the garden…

I think you're the hottest flame of the fire…

And I think you're perfect.

Don't think of yourself like that… because what you said was the complete opposite of what you are.

Amu blushed a deep shade of red…

Amu: I…I love you ikuto…

Ikuto: I love you too amu.

End of Recap

The next day…

Amus POV

I woke up around 8:30... I walked over to my closet and picket out black jeans and a white T-shirt, nothing special but still stylish. I decided to take a walk in the park for some fresh air. I said my goodbyes and told my mom I'd be back by 10.

At the Park…

It was a warm day, a light gentle breeze that was perfect with the warm air. In my mind I was thinking about all the things that have happened… especially ikuto. I looked down at the choker and let out a small giggle. I walked around some more with my arms down by my sides. My thoughts then drifted off to the thought of becoming a vampire… that discussion between me and ikuto. He'd save me… without hesitation… sigh… what if he wasn't here to save me? No. he'd be there… right? I was walking across a street when I heard a disgusting sound of bones cracking and everything went dark. The last thing I heard was someone screaming my name… ikuto…

Ikutos POV

I was sitting on a tree in the park when I noticed Amu walking around. She seemed dazed… lost in her thoughts. I decided to follow her around for a bit. Her face expression looked confused… like she wasn't sure of something. Then all of a sudden I saw her walk across when a car was headed straight towards her! I started to run towards her as I saw the car hit her and her fall to the ground. When I got to her body she had lost a lot of blood already. I dropped to my knees and picked up her cold body. I had no choice… I told her I'd save her… without hesitation! With that I bit her neck and inserted what she needed to become a vampire (I have no clue what happens… -sweat drop-) I picked up her body and started to run towards my place… I didn't want people to see my bite her and just leave her there to wake up! I looked down at her face as I ran… she looked lifeless… her once crème skin was now pale… her once pink soft lips were now a purplish blue color. I arrived at my place soon enough and walked inside and towards my bed. I placed her down crawled in beside her, I held her close to me as I waited for her to come back… if she does… (aznpride: WHAT?! IF!? Ikuto: its not my fault!) I tried to fall asleep but I was just so anxious to see if Amu would awake soon. The latest they should wake up in is about 3 hours… lets just hope Amu wakes up before then…

2 hours later…

SHES STILL NOT AWAKE! I'M FREAKING OUT! SHE ONLY HAS 1 HOUR LEFT! Please let her be alive! Please!!!!!! I held her closer and tighter to me… I couldn't lose her… no… I can't.

50 minutes later…

"Amu… Amu please! Please! I can't lose you!" tears started to escape from my eyes… never had I cried before… but I can't lose Amu. "please…" I said as I cried against her body.

10 minutes later…

"AMU! YOU'RE STILL THERE RIGHT!?! RIGHT!? DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE AMU DON'T LEAVE ME!" its been three hours and she still hasn't waken up yet… she can't leave me… not yet… I need her. I'll wait longer… maybe she'll pull through later… No. She WILL pull through! I stared at her lips… they were still purplish blue… I made my way over to her lips and kissed her… her lips were icy cold. If this was going to be the last time… then I might as well leave her a kiss. I continued to hug her and rock her back and forth as I prayed for her to wake up. I continued to cry on her shoulder… why won't she come back to me?! Why?! I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her "WHY WON'T YOU COME BACK!?" I screamed at her… I hoped she'd hear me and come back… I'd hoped she'd come back and hold me… tell me everything was okay. I cried and a few tears landed on her shirt… on her heart… (WARNING! PREPARE FOR CHEESY CORNINESS!!) then I noticed that her skin began to have more color… and her lips came back to a pink. And I saw her eyes flutter open. "AMU! YOU'RE BACK!" I screamed and hugged her tightly.

"Ikuto?… what's wrong?" she said while hugging me back

"I thought you were gone… I thought you left me…" I said quietly

"… was I about to die ikuto…?" she asked

"…yes… I bit you… but you didn't wake up… for 3 hours I waited… 3 hours is the longest a vampire hasn't woken up… when you didn't wake up I was scared…" I said while looking down

"well I'm here… so stop crying okay?" she said while lifting my head and giving me a smile

Then all of a sudden a girl with long black hair and shimmering ruby red eyes appeared. She was a vampire… I could smell it. "Congratulations Ikuto." she said

"Who are you?" I asked

"it doesn't matter… do you know how Amu woke up?" she asked with a smile

"No…" I said while looking away

"it is alright Ikuto, I shall tell you." she said while looking at Amu and giving her a smile

I turned my head back to her and waited for her to explain how.

"is it true that you have never cried?" she asked

"yes." I said bluntly

"and is it true that you have captured her heart and she has captured yours?" she asked

I looked at Amu and gave me a smile "…yes." I said with a slight smile

"If you noticed… as you embraced her… you cried… a few tears landing on her heart. That is what brought her back. Your love for her… and something that you have never done before… brought her back." (I know its corny and cheesy and I apologize) she said smiling sweetly

"is that so…" I said

"My Name is Mirage. That is all you need to know. I bid you ado…" she said and faded away

"Amu…" I said while looking back into Amus eyes

"Ikuto…" she said while staring back at me

I leaned down and gave her a kiss… her lips were back to soft and warm unlike before.

"I love you." I said with a smile

"I love you too." she said with a smile

We shared another passionate kiss and we lived on together… both vampires… and both in love with each other.

The End!

Aznpride: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREME CHEESY AND CORNINESSNESSNESS!

Ikuto: shes high…

Aznpride: AM NOT!

Amu: … that was so cheesy

Aznpride: I KNOW THAT!

Ikuto: …Amu…

Amu: Hm?

Ikuto: YOU ALMOST LEFT ME! HOW DARE YOU?!

Amu: Nani!?

Aznpride: … oh yeah! And guys I need your help… since my pen name is Aznpride I can't be in many stories because… well nobody's name is Aznpride! XD my real name is Christina… Can you guys help me think of a name? Please and thank you! =)


End file.
